Taming the Beast
by Fostersb
Summary: Grimmjow is trying to make his way home to Neliel. Why is the journey so important, and what is waiting for him?


**This one-shot is my contribution to the GrimmNel festival, which is happening this weekend. Perhaps if I get enough people giving me new ideas, I will turn this into a series. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, because if I did, there would be a lot more GrimmNel smexiness.  
**

_Italics__ represent flashbacks_

_

* * *

  
_

Grimmjow cursed as he pushed his way towards home. The swirling snow was blinding him and the bitter wind was turning his hands numb. The wet snow had long since seeped into his shoes, and Grimmjow 's feet ached with each step that he took and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

Still Grimmjow marched on, tucking his chin into the collar of his coat in an effort to keep warm. He started to count each step he took, hoping that the mindless task would keep him from thinking about how much his body ached. He had no choice but to continue; he needed to get home, he needed to return to her, she needed him.

Grimmjow wondered when the hell when had gone soft. For most of his life he had been a loner, first struggling to survive in the vast landscape of Hueco Mundo and then fighting to dominate his fellow Espada. He didn't care for anyone else, only thought of himself and his desire to be king. He didn't need others; they only had to serve him or get out of his way.

But then he met the green haired Tercera. It was not love at first-sight; he wasn't a pansy after all, though he definitely thought she was a fine piece. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman. The first time Grimmjow saw her he got an immediate hard on. She had the body of a goddess, with long legs, a tiny flat stomach and full, round perky breasts that he was dying to touch. And when he finally saw her fight, he almost fell to his knees and begged for her to fuck him. Her moments though précised and controlled, unleashed a power he had never seen. As she easily defeated her opponent, it seemed more like she was dancing than fighting. The way her hips swayed, her lithe body moved, her eyes shined with intensity, it intoxicated Grimmjow and made him want her.

So he introduced himself, thinking he would get a good fuck. But what he got instead was a big surprise.

_Grimmjow sauntered over to the training ring where the green haired beauty was preparing to exercise. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he focused on her luscious chest barely concealed by her tattered shirt. Grimmjow groaned as he imagined how soft her breasts would feel against his hands and how sweet her tips would taste in his mouth._

_Damn, he was going to enjoy having her long legs wrapped around his hips as he fucked her against the wall of his room, or in the shower, or on the desk in Aizen's conference room. Oh hell, he'd take in all places._

_Grimmjow was only a few feet away from her when she turned around and looked him straight in the face. He was startled by the intense color of her eyes; it was as if she could see right through him._

"_Oy woman," he called, stepping right beside her and purposefully letting his chest touch her arm, knowing she would be impressed with his muscles._

"_My name is not woman, " she calmly replied. "It is Neliel, so use it." She remained composed, barely giving Grimmjow a glance before she stepped away and continued her stretching. _

_Grimmjow was surprised that she hadn't immediately fallen all over him like all the other arrancar whores. He concluded she needed a little more coaxing and so approached her once more, this time letting his hands run along her back._

"_Why don't you skip this exercise and find a more pleasurable way to let off steam?" He asked in his rich baritone voice. _

_Neliel turned her head and Grimmjow was once again caught in the depths of her eyes. "Well, " she started._

"_Grimmjow" was all he could reply as he continued to stare._

"_Grimmjow" she purred, letting her fingers run up his torso, sending electric currents running through his body. "I think that this is a much more productive use of my time." She smiled and walked away into the ring, leaving a shocked and unhappy Espada in her wake. _

That encounter had left Grimmjow determined to screw Neliel, he saw it as a war he had to win. He continued to seek her out, offer to train with her, help her with reconnaissance for Aizen, even stooped to engaging her in conversation, all to conquer her.

At times Grimmjow was ready to admit defeat. He was highly put off by her worldview. He found her unwillingness to fight, her incessant optimism, her desire to "talk about feelings," annoying. He would answer her with curt replies, use foul language to an effort to repulse her, taunt her like that beast Nnoitra, or sometimes just walk away. She continued to smile at him, talk to him until he could no longer fight her.

Damn he tried to resist the growing feelings that he had when she was around. Being an animal for so long, Grimmjow knew little about human emotions and he was scared shitless when he first started to have new reactions around her. The clenching of his stomach when she walked into the room, the quicken of his heartbeat when she stood close to him, the clenching of his stomach when she gazed in his eyes or the hollow feeling he got when she wasn't near. All these things confused him and frankly made him want to hurl. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't live without Neliel Tu Oderschvank. So there was only one thing that he could do: he made her become his wife.

_Grimmjow had just finished a mock battle in the training facility and he was keyed up. Even though the war was over, Grimmjow continued to fight. He loved to feel the power flow within his muscles, the rush that came with combat and especially, the joy of victory._

_This time Grimmjow had been quite successful, destroying multiple hollows without having to break a sweat. He was high on adrenaline and hungry for one thing: a good fuck with Neliel. _

_As he walked across the sandy plain of Hueco Mundo, he found Neliel sitting on the dunes, reading her latest novel. Damn that girl read a lot, but Grimmjow knew he could she would never pass up a good lovemaking session with him; yep he was that good._

_He sauntered up to her, but before he could get a word out, Neliel said, "Not right now Grimmy, we can have sex later, I am getting to the good part of the book."_

_Grimmjow's mouth fell open; this woman was going to deny him? No, not the king. _

"_Oy woman, why do you need to read?"_

"_Why do you need to fight," she replied without even looking up from her novel._

"_I like to fight," he replied._

"_I like to read," she smirked and looked at him with a coy smile._

"_You just like to be a tease," Grimmjow complained._

"_Yeah, well what are you going to do for me if I say yes, " she asked._

"_What woman, I think I do a lot for you, climaxing multiple times, every time is not enough?" Grimmow proclaimed. _

_Neliel blushed and folded her arms across her chest, making her luscious breasts more prominent to Grimmjow's feasting eyes._

"_Yeah well now that there is peace, I will not just be your fuck buddy," Neliel stated._

"_Where the hell did you come up with that term?"_

_Neliel stood up and replied. "Orihime and Ichigo told me that now that Aizen was gone, I was free to do as I pleased, I didn't have to answer to anyone, and that includes you" she emphasized her words by pointing her finger into Grimmjow's chest._

"_That idiot and his woman know nothing. I didn't make you do anything. If I remember it was you who went down on me in the shower, you who tackled me in the training ring and rode me until you climaxed…twice, and you who screamed 'more, more, harder, harder' everytime." _

"_Yeah well," Neliel hesitated. "I am not a whore, so there will be no more of that until…"_

"_Until what?" Grimmjow asked; his voice tinged with a bit of worry. He was not going to give up chances to have sex with Neliel._

"_Until you make me a proper woman," she answered._

"_What the hell is that? You mean get married?" Grimmjow scoffed. He pried Neliel off him and looking her straight in the face. She tried to remain strong, but Grimmjow could see the twinge of disappointment in her features. Oh, if she cried he was going to kill himself, he just couldn't deal with her tears. _

"_Okay, Grimmy" she softly replied, her voice indicating sadness. "If this is goodbye, then I guess we should have one last kiss." With that she grabbed the lapels of his hakama and pulled him into a searing kiss. _

_She suckled on his bottom lip, nipping it with her teeth while her tongue glided across his own, sending shocks straight to his groin. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and Grimmjow could help but growl as he felt her peaked nipples. Grimmjow responded by grabbing her ass and pulling her towards him allowing his rapidly hardening member to feel the heat between her legs. _

_Neliel started to make small moans and whimpers, sounds that she knew fueled Grimmjow's need. He finally felt he lost it when she began to grind against him, rubbing his length against her thigh, making it almost impossible for Grimmjow to think of anything but fucking her until he collapsed with exhaustion. _

_Just as Grimmjow moved to rip open her shirt, Neliel broke the kiss and stepped away. Both espada were panting heavily, Neliel's eyes were half-closed with lust, while Grimmjow's were wide and wild wit desire._

"_Thank you Grimmjow for everything," Neliel calmly said. "Maybe someday we will see each other again."_

_She started to turn away, but Grimmjow was having none of that. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his chest. He bit back a groan as he felt her soft body collide with his; damn his whole body was on fire._

"_Fine woman," he ground out. "You can be my wife. But don't think your getting some big wedding or anything and I am not inviting that damn fool Kurosaki."_

_Neliel looked at him for a few seconds and then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug._

"_Okay woman, I get the point, your happy. Now let me go." He responded._

_Neliel eased her grip and smiled as she looked at him. "Grimmjow, I think this happy occasion deserves a celebration don't you?" _

_As her lips started to trace his collarbone and her hand began to stroke his length through his pants, Grimmjow couldn't help but think that maybe, perhaps, marriage wouldn't be such a bad idea__**. **_

Grimmjow smiled as he thought of his woman. Though he would never admit it openly Grimmjow loved Neliel. He quickened his pace as he saw his house, his heart beating faster with the anticipation that he would soon have her in his arms.

He raced up the stairs and quickly pulled out his keys. He was in such a rush to make sure Nel was all right that he was struggling to open the door. Grimmjow cursed as the key jammed into the lock and seriously considered ramming the door in. Finally, he heard the click, opened the door and stumbled into the house. In his hast, Grimmjow almost tripped over his undone shoelaces, but he used his quick reflexes to right himself.

Grimmjow saw the dim light seeping from the bedroom and quietly made his way down the hall. He didn't want to disturb Neliel if she was resting, but the heat was returning to his extremities and the searing pain was just too much.

"Shit, it is too damn cold for this, I am never doing that again." Grimmjow cursed. Grimmjow really didn't want to get mad, but his limbs felt like they were on fire and it was affecting his ability to remain calm.

"Oh Grimmy, there you are, did you bring it?" Neliel asked. She smiled as he watched her husband stomp into the room. She thought that Grimmjow was so cute when he scowled.

"Don't smile Neliel, you didn't have to go out there. I almost froze to death for you, I hope it was worth it?" Grimmjow complained as he handed her the plastic bag. He was exaggerating, but he felt he deserved some sympathy and so he continued to pout like a petulant child as he started to remove his clothes.

His show was being ignored by Neliel though, her concentration solely on the bag and its contents. Her eyes widened with joy as she pulled out a large tub and spoon. Rice pudding, she had been craving this for hours and knew that without a fix she would be unable to sleep. She removed the lid, scooped out a large spoonful and moaned in delight as the sweet treat hit her tongue. She proceeded to practically shovel the dessert into her mouth.

Grimmjow stopped undressing when he heard his wife moan, turned towards her, raised hi eyebrow and asked, "its that good huh? Maybe you don't need me anymore."

"Hum, Grimmjow I can't help it. It's not me, but the baby who really loves the pudding. Isn't that right, baby?" Neliel cooed as she rubbed her swelling belly. Since Neliel had reached her third trimester over a week ago, she had eaten almost nothing but rice pudding. Grimmjow was convinced that their child would never want to eat the stuff once it was born.

Grimmjow huffed and continued to remove his sweater. "Well, tell the baby that I am not going out for another round of pudding. One tub will just have to be enough." Grimmjow stated. They both knew that he was lying, if Neliel asked for more, he would go retrieve it; he was just whipped.

"Hummm," was Neliel's only reply as she licked the remaining bits of pudding off the spoon. She looked at Grimmjow as he moved about the room and felt her face warm as she saw him remove his shirt, revealing his sculpted chest and stomach.

Grimmjow had been a handsome Espada, but now that they lived in the human world and had gigai instead of their arrancar masks and bodies, he was hot. He still had the same piercing blue eyes; angular jaw and muscular body as he did in Hueco Mundo, but now a six-pack replaced his formerly hollow stomach. Neliel felt her fingers twitch as she thought of running her fingertips across his torso. She really was a lucky woman.

Thinking of Grimmjow's body soon lead, Neliel to think of her unborn child. She wondered what he or she would be like. Would he have his father's strength and be a great warrior. Or would she be more like her mother and use diplomacy to get things done. Neliel's mind was soon filled with images of her child playing in the snow, running in the park and being cradled by its father.

Lost in her fantasy, Neliel didn't notice that her husband had stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed beside her. "Neliel, are you finished? You want to watch some TV?" Grimmjow asked as he sighed and nestled himself into the warmth of the sheets. After failing to receive a reply, Grimmjow huffed and glanced at his wife who was currently staring into space.

Grimmjow then saw a wonderful sight. Neliel's robe had fallen open, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed. Grimmjow fully appreciated the fact that pregnancy had rendered Neliel's breasts larger and suppler. Grimmjow felt his desire rise as he continued to admire her chest, which was barely contained by the fabric of her nightgown**. **

He smirked as he thought of another way to gain Neliel's attention again. He leaned over and started to kiss her neck. He lightly nipped at her collarbone and licked her jaw, while he softly cupped her breasts. Grimmjow knew that they would soon have to stop making love and so he was ready to take advantage of the current situation.

However, Neliel seemed completely immune to his advances. As he became more aroused and started to slowly grind his hips against her side, she remained like a statue. Grimmjow couldn't believe his seduction was failing; his wife never said no to sex, unless she was sick or hurt.

He moved to kiss the back of her neck; a place he knew was especially sensitive. His finger's lightly grazed her nipples and stroked them until they were hardened pearls. But still, not a peep from his woman. No moans, no breathy sighs, not low whimpers of his name; absolutely nothing. Grimmjow raised his hand and saw that Neliel did not even know he was there.

Having been ignore, Grimmjow quickly lost his desire and became annoyed.

"Oy, Neliel," he called as he gave her a slight poke on her shoulder.

Neliel jumped with a small gasp of surprise, causing her spoon to fall onto her belly. She turned towards him and replied, "Did you ask me something Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's only response was to snort and pout. He didn't like being ignored by his wife, who no doubt was thinking about the baby. After all he had done for her and that kid, he was not getting any reward and that seemed highly unfair.

Neliel looked at her husband, noticed his clenched jaw and realized he was aggravated and in need of appreciation. She touched Grimmjow's cheek and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Oh baby," she whispered as her other hand patted her stomach. "We are very lucky that we have such a devoted daddy who loves us and cares for us." Grimmjow did not seem to be swayed by her sweet words as his grimace still remained.

"We have to show daddy just how much we love him and appreciate all that he does." She continued.

Neliel could tell that Grimmjow's hard shell was starting to crack. His frown disappeared and his face leaned into her hand. Neliel wanted to show him just how much she loved him and how blessed she was for his presence. She placed the cover back on the tub of pudding and placed it, and her spoon, onto the nightstand. She lifted her left arm and pulled Grimmjow over to her side while she shifted to rest her back against the pillows. Neliel then guided her husband's head to lie on her breast, ran her hand through his hair and proceeded to massage his scalp in the way he most enjoyed.

Grimmjow nuzzled into the softness of Neliel's breast and moved his legs so that they were intertwined with Neliel's. As he placed his arm protectively over her stomach, Grimmjow begrudgingly admitted, that he had it good. And in his opinion, he damn well deserved it after putting up with Aizen's shit for so long. A home, a hot wife who loved sex, and an heir who was going to be strong and handsome like his father; yep it was good to be the king.


End file.
